Song and Lu Ten Forever
by mandimoo33
Summary: A short series of cute little stories about two of my A:TLA OC's Song A Tokka spawnie and Lu Ten A Maiko spawnie
1. Chapter 1

Boredom creeped in on her mind, as she absent mindedly did her daily chores. Song was utterly bored, Mom went to Gaoling to get Ling and Chei Lin, while Dad went off hunting with Kuruk, and told her to stay home and do her chores. After she finished there was still nothing to do, but, listen to the wind howling against the walls, and keep the fire going. Around mid-day Kishi padded into the living room and sat on her lap, when there was a soft knock at the door. Song pushed the pigmy snow leopard off of her, grabbed her favorite scarf, and went to answer the door. Standing out in the bitter cold, grinning stupidly, and holding a badly wrapped package in his hands, was her boyfriend Lu Ten. She let him in and shut the door quickly. "What were you thinking! You look frozen!"

"Does it feel like I'm frozen?" Lu Ten asked her, pressing his hands around hers, they were perfectly toasty. "Well . . . no" She mumbled, blushing furiously. "Here," He handed her the package. "Happy birthday." Song just looked at him for a moment, dumbstruck, how could she forget her own birthday? Then she unwrapped the present. It was a box full of White Dragon tea, and it was really from Uncle Iroh.

"Taking credit for your uncle's present, are you?"

"Nope mine's much better" Lu Ten replied smugly. Song rolled her eyes. "Oh really? Show me."

"Close your eyes."

Song did as she was told, then she felt him tie something gently around her neck. She knew exactly what it was, having seen them countless times around the women of the tribe, on her mother, and on her aunt. He'd finally popped the question. Before Lu Ten could even get a single word out of his mouth, Song spun around(so fast that he stumbled and fell over) and kissed him on the lips. She breathed one word in his ear."Yes."

They sat there on the sofa for a while, Song dozing off with her head on Lu Ten's chest. After some time the door opened loudly, causing Song to awake with a start and rise from her fiance's chest. Song's father, and brother had gotten back form their week-long hunting trip with loads of meat. She settled against Lu Ten again once it was quiet, and drifted back off to sleep.

Not long after Song fell back asleep, Sokka sank into a chair opposite the sofa and glanced at the young couple. "I take it you did it then?"

Lu Ten nodded slowly.

"Then Toph owes me."Sokka replied with a crooked smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Song awoke, on the furry sofa in her family's home, from what she could assume was a very bizarre(though very welcome) dream. That is until she noticed that she was leaning against something very warm, she turned around, and sure enough sleeping deeply, was the prince of the Fire Nation, Lu Ten. Her hand flew to her neck, where lay a smooth stone pendant on a wide ribbon. Song picked up a mirror lying on a table, and examined her betrothal necklace. The carving itself was beautiful, the Fire Nation emblem intertwined with the symbol of the Water Tribes. The design was carved on a smooth red stone, flecked with deep purples, and fastened to a teal silk ribbon. Now she knew she wasn't dreaming. Then a sudden snowball to the face interupted her thoughts, and she heard her older brother, Kuruk, laughing his ass off. She followed him out back, and immediately blasted him with a jet of water, which froze immediately in the frosty climate. Kuruk, not wanting to be beat by his little sister, freed himself and whipped around to face his Song. Before she knew it Song was trapped, her dear brother caught her in a tower of freezing ice, but Kuruk had made sure to freeze her arms and legs together.

"That was a dirty trick," A man walking towards them said. "Especially since you two were only sparring." As the man walked closer, Song realized it was Master Pakku, their part-time waterbending master and great grandfather. Master Pakku freed Song, gave her a hug, then told her to go inside and warm herself up. About ten minutes after she got inside Lu Ten woke up, sat next to her on the floor in front of the fire, and kissed her forehead, "Bad day already?"

"You have no clue." She muttered resentfully as her brother came through the door.

A few hours later Toph, Chei Lin, and Ling came home to find an almost full scale fight between Song and Kuruk, which ended by Kuruk catching Song when her back was turned.

"ENOUGH!" Bellowed Toph, fuming. The two teens who had just been yelled at seemed to wish they could dissapear. "I am sick and tired of coming home from every trip to find you two fighting! I swear, you two should be ashamed of yourselves, you're siblings not enemies." Toph was pacing the living room now, and seemed to notice something. "where is Song?"

"Up there." Chei Lin told her mother in a quiet voice.

"Kuruk, get your sist- DON'T EVEN TRY WALKING AWAY WHILE I AM TALKING TO YOU!" Song watched, still frozen, as her mother walked stiffly to a chair and sank into the furry cusions. "Lu Ten be a dear and let your girlfriend down."

"Fiance." Song corrected her mother bluntly, as Lu Ten used his firebending to melt the ice. The information didn't seem to phase Toph, she was so pissed off. Song sat in a tense silence, before storming off to her bedroom to change into dry clothes for a second time. She sat in her room for awhile thinking, then making up her mind she grabbed her traveling bag and threw her stuff into it, strapped a bed roll and sleeping bag to the bottom, and threw on her parka, boots, and scarf. Song came out, grabbed Lu Ten by the shirt and dragged him outside and down the path.

"Song?" She froze at the sound of her mother's voice, which was full of concern.

"Sorry Mom, but it's just better for me to go before I do something I'm gonna regret to him. He pushed me too far today, and I almost snapped. I'm afraid of what I might do if he does it again. I'll visit, if he's not around, but I won't stay." Song's voice broke at her last few words, then she bent down and slipped a harness on Kishi. As Song looked up, Toph was stumbling over the snow, and hugged her tightly. "I'm gonna miss you kiddo."

"Me too, Mom." Then Toph handed her a package of jerky, and turned back towards the house. Song looked back just in time to see the door shut, heard her mother yelling at Kuruk again, and couldn't help but smile bitterly at that.


	3. Chapter 3

Song+Lu Ten Forever pt.3

By the time they reached the docks it was pitch black. Lu Ten was leading their way through the thickly falling snow with a vivid violet flame. Song's spirits sank when she saw the ship, it was a heavy duty, good for fricken nothing, colorless hunk of steel and machinery left over from the war, that ended before they were even born.

"I know you don't like it, but it's the only ship I'm allowed to use." Lu Ten stated glumly as they began to board the ship.

"I think 'not liking it' is an understatement." And with that Song rubbed her eyes and headed off to her room.

Lu Ten was sitting in the kitchen playing a game of Pai Sho with the cook, when he heard a blood curdling shreik coming from Song's room. He jumped up so fast and sprinted away that the cook didn't even realize what had happened. Lu Ten ran as fast as his legs could carry him, but he didn't feel like he was running fast enough.

When Lu Ten finally burst into Song's room he found that there was nothing there except Song sitting up in her bed, looking terrified and upset, soaked with sweat. The Nightmare.

_-Two Years Ago-_

_Lu Ten stood in the doorway of one of the many guest chambers in the palace, staring at her with worry plain in his golden eyes._

_ "You wanna talk about it?" He asked, walking over to sit on the bed next to her._

_Song nodded slowly, "It's a nightmare. I get the same one every time I get into a really bad fight with my brother. In the dream he . . . He pushes me too far and I-I just . . . ." She trailed off._

_Lu Ten put his arm comfortingly around her shoulders and started humming his Great Uncle's lullaby._

_ "What song is that? I've never heard it before." Song inquired._

_"Oh, this? It's just Uncle Iroh's lullaby, he always used to sing it to me when I was little."_

_"Oh . . . I like it." Song said softly as she leaned into Lu Ten, slowly getting drowsier. Before she fell asleep she couls just make out the faint words of the lullaby, _"Little soldier boy, come marching home. Brave soldier boy comes marching home."

_-Now-_

Lu Ten looked at Song with the same worry plain in those same golden eyes, he sat down next to her and wrapped her in a hug, humming his uncle's lullaby. Then he softly sang _"Leaves from the vine, falling so slowly. Like fragile tiny shells, drifting in the foam. Little sodier boy, come marching home. Brave soldier boy, comes marching home." _

"Did I ever tell you that your eyes are gorgeous?" Song murmured drowsily.

"Hmm . . . Only about as many times as I've told you you're beautiful."

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
